Heureux qui comme Ulysse
by Senshikyohi
Summary: Tommy rencontre deux garçons sur la plage, il s'attache à eux plus qu'il ne le devrait. Cette histoire reprend les événements du film mais diverge assez pour laisser place à une histoire d'amour, et à une autre fin. Cela est sensé être en deux chapitres, mais la partie une peut se lire seule. Threesome, Tommy/Gibson/Alex


"Gibson" ne parle pas anglais (ou autant que moi, en gros), lorsqu'il parle français, ses phrases sont en italiques.  
Bonne lecture !

Tommy eu à peine le temps de voir filer son compagnon silencieux avant de passer la porte du navire qui le reconduirait enfin chez lui. Le garçon s'était faufilé avec adresse et discrétion à la recherche d'une échappatoire, comme lorsqu'ils avaient été exclus du bateau sur lequel ils avaient fait embarquer un blessé. Il n'était pas prévisible, il ne prenait pas les routes fléchées, il ne serait pas de ceux qui périssent sur le sable de Dunkerque en regardant l'horizon avec espoir. Tommy ne le connaissait pas mais il l'admirait déjà il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il ne saurait dire si cette disposition à trouver des chemins de traverse conduirait son presque-ami à sa perte ou si au contraire elle le sauverait. Mais Tommy savait avec certitude que l'inaction ne conduirait à rien, et il suffisait de regarder ce garçon dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il avait acquis de première main la prudence et l'ingéniosité qui constituaient son talent pour survivre. C'est pourquoi il le suivait et continuerait à le suivre sans grande interrogation : avec lui, au moins, il irait quelque part.

Tommy descendit les marches en se faisant à l'atmosphère timidement joviale que ses compagnons d'arme avaient installés. Un nouveau visage se présenta à lui qui lui fit presque oublier sa propre peur. Il s'appelait Alex et il ne voyait pas chez lui la même détresse qu'il partageait avec son compagnon silencieux. Il venait d'Écosse. Il était plus grand que lui, il parlait avec assurance, il avait de beaux yeux clairs et un regard tranchant. Il était fin et avait l'air aussi jeune que lui, mais il semblait que la guerre avait eu des impactes moins destructeurs sur son moral. Tommy se revoyait en train de courir seul dans les rues de la ville française, ses camarades tous tombés derrière lui. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cela. Le regard de son compagnon lui avait amplement suffit, lui qu'il avait trouvé en train d'offrir une sépulture à un homme qui devait probablement être de ses amis. Le jeune anglais ne se voyait plus lui-même que comme un animal galopant fébrilement et tout juste bon à fuir.

Alex désirait sûrement retrouver sa terre natale, mais il avait l'air de mépriser la fuite. Quand Tommy lui parlait, un pesant poids s'envolait de ses épaules. Il se sentait déjà chez lui. Ce garçon transportait avec lui les charmes de sa grande Bretagne, quand il parlait, Tommy se détendait.

Il lui demanda ce que faisait son compagnon. Tommy fût un instant surprit qu'il l'ait même remarqué. Son compagnon d'infortune était discret et aussi jeune, effrayé et sale que n'importe qui. Alex était certainement bien plus alerte qu'il ne le laissait supposer. Il était étrange de penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une partie de son esprit occupé à suivre son ami resté sur le pont.

Quand il lui répondit qu'il cherchait une sortie au cas où l'inévitable arriverait, Alex fixa avec lui la lourde porte fermée de l'extérieur. L'idée une fois énoncée était terriblement tenace. Même son interlocuteur avait maintenant l'air bien plus tendu. Peut être était-il tout de même aussi soulagé que Tommy à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas se réfugier dans la quiétude, de se croire tiré d'affaire ? Il imaginait son ami glissant dans l'ombre sur le pont comme un rat de navire, ou lové dans un coin discret, à l'affût.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva quand ce qui était sûrement une torpille perça fatalement la peau de leur embarcation, et la porte inébranlable qui les protégeait du danger scellait désormais leur sort. Il serait enseveli vivant dans un tombeau d'acier, déjà vêtu pour partir avec les honneurs. Tommy fût brièvement satisfait d'avoir rencontré Alex, d'avoir goûté une dernière fois à la paix de son pays, s'il devait partir.

Car un espoir subsistait toujours chez lui comme chez son nouveau compagnon, le garçon aux yeux verts agités qui l'accompagnait pourrait venir les délivrer il viendrait ou c'était la fin, et Tommy partirait alors plein d'espérances et sans rancune.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, il était revenu pour eux tous, pour lui.

.

Tommy avait la ténacité d'une proie en fuite, Alex la vigilance du loup, et Gibson l'adresse du renard. Une fois de retour sur le sable maudit de Dunkerque, Tommy avait eu ce genre d'idée amusante. Après réflexion, il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas plutôt l'air de trois oisillons tombés du nid.

La première chose que qu'il fit après avoir repris son souffle de la nage fut de sauter dans les bras de son ami muet pour l'enlacer.

« Merci, merci, merci, soupira-t-il sur son épaule. Merci d'être revenu pour nous. »

Le garçon ne lui avait pas répondu par des mots mais après un temps d'incrédulité, lui avait rendu son étreinte. Alex était toujours à terre, il se releva et se contenta de poser lourdement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme sans nom. Cela attira le regard de ce dernier, ils se regardèrent un temps dans les yeux puis il hocha la tête et Alex retira sa main. Tommy s'éloigna un peu et profita de la lumière de la mer en feu pour lire les plaques qui pendaient au cou du garçon, tandis que derrière eux, le bâtiment s'échouait lentement, noyant les flammes qui le ravageaient.

« C'est Gibson alors, Tommy sourit à son ami et celui-ci se contenta de le regarder gentiment, avant de baisser les yeux pour des raisons qu'il ignore.

— Il est muet ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Alex devant le mutisme de l'autre.

— Je pense que oui. N'importe qui pourrait le devenir ici. »

Alex répondit en grognant et leur fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin dans les dunes. Ici, ils seraient relativement en sécurité, pour peu qu'ils ne fassent aucun feu. Ils devraient sécher à l'air et chacun d'eux le savait. Le plus grand garçon trouva une place qu'il jugea satisfaisante et avec un mouvement de tête, leur intima de s'assoir pour se reposer. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, peut être l'épuisement, Gibson et lui s'exécutèrent docilement. Si Alex avait une disposition naturelle pour ordonner, la belle affaire. C'était pour le moment bien reposant de ne pas être pleinement garant de sa survie. Tommy lui faisait étrangement confiance, et visiblement, son autre compagnon aussi.

Alex sortit de sa poche une petite boîte de conserve de rationnement et la tendit à Gibson.

« Mange ça. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de te nourrir tout à l'heure », dit Alex.

Gibson regarda la boîte puis Alex, avec un peu d'espoir dans les yeux. Il hésitait tout de même et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Tiens ! », Alex insista, et Gibson la pris vivement en remerciant Alex avec un léger sourire. C'était si inattendu sur le beau visage anxieux de son ami, cela dénotait cruellement avec tout le reste du monde alentour. Alex fit gauchement mine de ne pas le voir en détournant les yeux avant de s'assoir de l'autre coté de Tommy.

Le garçon sans voix mangeait en essayant de ne pas se précipiter mais son estomac se mit à gronder ce qui fit rire doucement Tommy. Il surprit Alex à couver leur sauveur du regard avec un air légèrement satisfait. Puis l'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il s'allongea franchement, les mains nonchalamment croisées derrière la tête.

« On prend des tours de garde ? lui demanda Tommy.

— Aucun intérêt. Nous sommes assez près du reste des hommes, nous sommes épuisés, et, franchement, nous sommes aussi vulnérables le jour que la nuit.

— Cela nous laisserait quand même le temps de fuir…

— Pour aller où ? Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, je dors sur une oreille » conclut-il en fermant les yeux.

Tommy regarda l'autre jeune homme pour lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il en pensait, mais celui-ci ne leur prêtait aucune attention, trop occupé à finir son maigre repas. Étrangement, cela rassura Tommy. Il avait décidemment une fâcheuse tendance à se fier à des inconnus ces derniers temps, songea-t-il.

Avec un soupir résigné il se coucha sur le sable à coté d'Alex. Tous ses muscles le remercièrent pour l'occasion et Tommy laissa échapper un petit son de contentement qui fit rire Gibson. Ce dernier posa sa boîte à côté de lui avant de se laisser tomber à son tour.

Ils regardaient tous les deux les étoiles, le ciel était clair cette nuit. Ils restèrent silencieux. Gibson semblait fixer un coin du ciel particulier, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur et que c'était dans cette constellation et pas une autre qu'il comptait vivre le reste de sa vie. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et Tommy se demanda quand il avait détourné son regard du ciel pour le regarder. Se sentant sûrement observé, Gibson finit par regarder Tommy aussi. Il le regarda avec une expression illisible mais indéniablement tranquille, comme s'ils se reposaient lors d'une ballade champêtre. La face de son ami était à peine éclairée par le ciel nocturne mais ses yeux reflétaient les astres si bien que tout son visage semblait prolonger la surface du cosmos. Cet Endymion fragile méritait bien de s'imprimer éternellement dans l'œil de la lune, mais c'était lui, le soldat impuissant, qu'il regardait. Tommy se perdit dans son regard et la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jour s'était levé.

.

C'était le milieu de la matinée et ils s'étaient tous les trois rapprochés du large. Tommy était assis dans le sable, ses deux nouveaux amis se dégourdissaient les jambes plus loin sur la plage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les suivre des yeux, ce nouvel intérêt éloignait quelque peu son esprit de la guerre. Etrangement, il ne s'imaginait plus rejoindre seul les côtes anglaises. Il avait perdu beaucoup de camarades, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que s'il venait à les perdre _eux_ , il ne pourrait jamais s'en relever. Ils étaient un peu sa dernière chance. Son esprit avait déjà subit trop de chocs. Il survivrait avec eux ou pas du tout, car alors il en deviendrait fou. Et c'est pourquoi Tommy ne pouvait se résoudre à les quitter des yeux. Quelle misère c'était qu'à tout moment, un avion ennemi pourrait fendre le ciel et faire tomber un obus sur les têtes adorées de ses camarades. Comment se battre contre le sort ?

Alex se baissa pour ramasser ce qui devait être un coquillage. L'image était étrange. Le jeune anglais savait que c'était l'ennui et l'aspect désertique des lieux qui avait poussé l'acte innocent, mais cela rendait son camarade étrangement attachant, humain. Encore un fois il se permit de s'imaginer un autre contexte pour leur présence en ces lieux, pour leur rencontre. Tommy chassa difficilement cette idée plaisante. Il se sentit rougir en pensant à ce matin même. Il avait été le premier à se réveiller, Alex s'était rapproché de lui pendant la nuit, sûrement en quête de chaleur. Il s'était tourné sur le côté, et était si proche qu'il respirait presque dans le cou de Tommy. Même endormi il avait un air un peu sévère mais il l'avait trouvé presque beau. En vérité, il avait eu du mal à s'éloigner tant la présence était confortable et rassurante.

Il fut chassé de ses pensées par Alex lui-même. Il avait adressé la parole à Gibson qui, bien sûr, ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce dernier regardait l'autre avec un regard légèrement désemparé qui donnait envi à Tommy de s'interposer pour essayer de traduire son langage corporel, mais ce serait certainement déplacé.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Gibson se tourna vers lui avec des yeux quémandeurs. Alex soupira et murmura quelque chose que seul son ami muet pouvait entendre. Cela n'eu pas l'air de rassurer Gibson qui revint vers Tommy pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Alex le regarda s'éloigner avec un air suspicieux et frustré. Lui aussi finit par s'approcher et s'assit de manière inattendu en face d'eux deux, avec toujours le même regard. L'atmosphère était tendue si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de plaider pour son ami qui, lui, regardait ses chaussures. Tommy songea que ces chaussures étaient celles de l'ami décédé que Gibson avait enterré dans le sable, et que même regarder ses pieds devait être emprunt de mauvais souvenir pour lui.

« Il a peut être eu un choque, ou peut être qu'il est blessé et que parler le fait souffrir », proposa Tommy.

Tommy sursauta presque au geste inattendu d'Alex qui s'agenouilla aux pieds de Gibson. Il tendit les mains pour débarrasser la nuque du garçon silencieux du tissu encombrant, puis, il prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains pour pouvoir le déplacer et observer sa gorge à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Gibson avait été tout aussi surprit que lui et avait instinctivement serré ses mains autour des poignets de l'intrus. Il vit Alex essayer de faire preuve de délicatesse avec son ami, pour prévenir toute méchante coupure qu'il pourrait trouver là.

« Je ne vois rien. Sûrement un choc », constata ce dernier.

Alex baissa ensuite soigneusement la tête de l'autre pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, mais le regard du garçon était trouble et ne lui donna rien. Gibson avait toujours les mains enroulé autour de celles d'Alex et il haletait légèrement. Il avait sûrement eu peur. Tommy trouva une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes que son compagnon avait dû remarquer aussi. Gibson sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa en baissant les yeux.

« Eh, commença doucement Alex, je vérifiais juste que tu n'étais pas blessé. Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te demande de parler si tu ne le veux pas. »

La voix douce de ce dernier sembla calmer Gibson qui releva timidement les yeux vers Alex. Ils se sourirent légèrement et son ami se retira de son autre ami muet pour aller se rassoir plus loin. Tommy avait une chaleur inexplicable qui crépitait au creux de son ventre devant cette scène de gentillesse et de partage.

Le temps passa et l'humeur douce mourut au spectacle irréel d'un soldat se noyant de désespoir en essayant de regagner l'Angleterre en marchant.

.

Alex avait suivi un groupe de soldats écossais, et Gibson et lui avaient suivi Alex. Ils étaient désormais tous les trois dans le ventre d'un bateau misérable, tout juste émergé, à attendre que temps veuille bien le remettre à flot.

Tommy était désolé de voir Gibson aussi mal-à-l'aise. Lui-même n'appréciait pas cette situation, mais elle pourrait porter ses fruits ! Pourtant le garçon silencieux cherchait à se fondre avec la coque du bateau, roulé en boule comme un nourrisson, les yeux aux aguets. Il n'y avait pas eu de place à côté d'Alex et lui et il avait dû s'installer plus loin. Cela ne semblait pas plaire à Alex que leur petit groupe se sépare, il jetait constamment un œil sur lui et portait un air plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire. Gibson, lui, évitait vraisemblablement tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit. Un fin rayon de soleil traçait un trait sur son visage, faisant briller d'avantage un de ses yeux triste.

Tommy sentit une pression douce autour de ses hanches. Alex avait discrètement placé un bras derrière lui. Difficile de savoir si c'était dans le but de rassurer Tommy ou de le rassurer lui, toujours est-il que le jeune anglais sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cela était certes agréable mais cela signifiait aussi que leur sécurité était précaire, ou Alex n'aurait pas eu ce geste. Alors Tommy essaya de calmer ses nerfs.

Un peu plus tard, la situation dégénéra malgré eux. Les allemands s'entrainaient à tirer sur leur embarcation. Alex se disputait silencieusement avec les autres sur les mesures à prendre. Tout le monde s'agitait et y allait de son commentaire. C'est évidemment sur le plus silencieux et le plus tranquille que le sort s'acharna, et son mutisme fut frappé de suspicion.

« Lui n'a qu'à y aller ! Il ne décroche pas un mot depuis qu'il est là ! C'est peut être l'un d'entre eux ! » C'était le jeune homme le plus hardi des écossais qui s'était exprimé, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Gibson. Tommy fut prit aux tripes.

« Laisse-le ! Il ne parle pas, c'est tout.

— Donc toi non plus tu ne l'as jamais entendu parler, tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cache donc ? Et toi, répond ! Le soldat poussa Gibson.

—T'es anglais ou quoi ? demanda un autre. Fais un signe ! Ou alors il est débile votre ami. »

Tommy défendit encore Gibson, et le chef du groupe l'insulta en s'adressant à Alex : « Fais taire ta copine ou c'est elle qui monte ». Alex s'énerva franchement et prit celui qui venait de parler au collet.

« Vas-y répètes ça pour voir !

— Calmez vous, intervint vivement un autre soldat. Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question. On a peut-être une taupe parmi nous. Et il va bien gentiment nous servir d'éclaireur »

Tout en parlant, ce dernier avait instigué Gibson à sortir avec un geste du fusil. Le jeune muet fit signe que non en secouant la tête, et les soldats s'agitèrent plus encore.

Tommy était scandalisé et il avait peur que le pire survienne, qu'ils forcent Gibson à sortir que pourrait-il faire pour les en empêcher ? Il se tourna vers Alex pour le supplier d'intervenir mais maintenant, même lui avait un regard interrogateur. Alors que les soldats poussaient toujours plus leur ami vers la sortie, Tommy essaya d'intervenir, mais Alex passa un bras devant lui pour le retenir autant que pour le protéger des autres.

« Gibson ! s'exclama Alex avec autorité, et celui-ci le regarda avec un regard suppliant.

— Sors, putain de boche ! Cria un écossais.

— _Français, je suis français !_ »

Le mot "grenouille" ainsi que quelques insultes voyagèrent sur toutes les lèvres.

« À qui as-tu volé cet insigne, bâtard ! Tu l'as tué ? demanda quelqu'un.

— Arrêtez, il ne ferait jamais ça ! s'exclama Tommy. Il nous a sauvé la vie !

— Inutile de le sacrifier. »

C'était Alex qui s'était exprimé. Il détourna le fusil du soldat qui tenait en joug leur ami et attrapa le garçon tremblant par le bras pour le tirer derrière lui auprès de Tommy. Tommy s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

« Quelqu'un veut crever sans raison ? Qu'il y aille. »

Alex balaya l'assemblée du regard avec défi. Personne ne pipa mot, mais le bateau se remplissait d'eau de plus en plus vite.

.

Tout le monde céda bientôt à la panique. Il s'agissait de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, et, dans l'agitation, Tommy avait suivi Alex sans se rendre compte que son autre compagnon était resté en retrait. Quand il se retourna il comprit que leur ami avait été contraint de laisser passer tous les autres et qu'il était alors resté coincé en fond de cale. Tommy alla pour aider le français et Alex ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Mais "Gibson" faisait ce qu'il pouvait, la puissance de l'eau l'envoyait par le fond. Tommy fut prit de panique : son ami allait sombrer avec le bateau ! Il hurlait mais ce dernier se noyait. Quand il attrapa enfin ses mains la prise était trop lourde et trop glissante il lâcha.

« GIBSON ! »

Alex arriva par miracle à ses côtés et attrapa les mains de leur ami pour les tirer de toutes ses forces, faisant sortir la forme du français des profondeurs. Le plus grand prit leur ami sorti des eaux sur ses épaules, sûrement prit d'une forte adrénaline, avant de fuir en criant à Tommy d'avancer.

Il leur fallut encore nager jusqu'au rivage, à travers les débris et les vagues de fioul qui leur colla à la peau. Ils rampèrent sur le sable maudit de Dunkerque sans grâce, exténués.

Alex et Tommy retournèrent vite leur camarade en se rendant compte qu'il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Tommy poussa l'autre pour appuyer lourdement sur la poitrine du français, comme il savait qu'il fallait le faire, puis il le plaça sur le côté pour lui frapper dans le dos, sous le regard horrifié de son camarade. Leur ami finit enfin par tousser violement, déglutissant de l'eau. Alex et lui le soutenait pendant qu'il rejetait péniblement ce qu'il avait avalé, ils lui prodiguèrent des encouragements en le tapotant. Tommy laissa ensuite Alex soutenir leur ami pour s'assoir brusquement sur le sable, haletant et paniqué. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne trouvait plus son souffle. Alex partagea un regard semblable avec lui avant de prendre vraiment le français dans ses bras.

Le français lutta pour se redresser un minimum dans les bras du garçon, mais il semblait réticent, inquiet. Il regardait Alex avec gratitude et hésitation, ne cédant pas totalement à l'étreinte. Ses cheveux tombaient en vague devant ses yeux expressifs, il semblait avoir attiré moins de pétrole que ses amis, mais il haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Alex était couvert de saleté. Il plaqua ses mains sur le visage du français pour le tenir, comme il l'avait déjà fait, pour le stabiliser et se faire comprendre.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois allemand, lui dit-il. J'ai eu peur que tu te sois noyé. »

Le français sembla comprendre les grandes lignes, puisqu'il répondit quelque chose dans sa langue avant de tenter dans la leur : « Pas…Allemand ».

Il posa un instant son front contre celui d'Alex avant de reculer pour regarder Tommy également. Il retira alors les chaines qui pendaient encore autour de son cou pour les tendre à Alex qui le touchait encore.

« _Pardon_ », murmura-t-il dans sa langue. Et personne n'eu besoin de traduction.

Tommy se rapprocha des autres, il s'était calmé mais avait tout de même besoin de rassurer Gibson et de se rassurer par la présence des deux autres, s'avoua-t-il.

Il fit glisser une main rassurante sur le haut du dos du français pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Ce dernier reposa son dos contre lui et Tommy se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Il doit être gelé, commença Tommy.

— Ou en hypothermie. »

Alex frotta vivement ses mains sur les côtés du garçon. Le soleil n'était pas encore tombé, ils pouvaient encore allumer un feu pour le réchauffer. Alex repoussa doucement le français dans ses bras.

« Surveille-le, je vais chercher du bois. »

Il semblait qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Quand Alex se fut levé, Tommy guida lentement l'autre garçon pour qu'ils s'installent plus à l'intérieur des terres, vers les dunes, loin des regards indiscrets et où le feu serait au moins un peu protégé du vent. Il s'installa avec le français grelottant dans ses bras, le frottant comme il pouvait en attendant que le feu soit allumé. Le garçon n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fragile, cela brisait le cœur de Tommy. Cela était compréhensible en pensant qu'il était presque mort noyé. Le français se rapprocha encore pour tenter d'attraper un peu de chaleur dans le cou de Tommy.

.

Le feu projetait sur eux une douce chaleur. La nuit était presque tombée et personne n'avait le courage de l'éteindre. Le français tremblait encore entre eux. Alex avait trouvé deux couvertures sur des blessés qui avaient fini par mourir, il les avait réparties sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient tous les trois assis près du feu, collés les un aux autres pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'ils parvenaient à glaner.

Alex en avait profité pour fouiller les blessés, en quête de nourriture, il en avait trouvé peu, il avait distribué les rations à parts égales et ils les avaient mangées en mâchant doucement. Au début, le français avait rechigné, il n'avait aucun appétit, et peut être se souvenait-il d'avoir mangé en dernier la fois précédente. Alex et lui avaient insisté, sachant que la faim n'arrangerait rien à son état.

Tommy reposa la boite de rationnement et se rapprocha encore du garçon tremblant pour partager sa chaleur. Le français ne résista pas au soldat brun et s'appuya contre lui.

« Comment t'appelles-tu vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Alex regarda Tommy avec un air surpris, il ne s'était sûrement pas posé la question. Le français comprit que c'était à lui que l'on parlait, et détourna les yeux du feu pour regarder Tommy.

«Je m'appelle Tommy, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Et lui s'appelle Alex, fit-il en le désignant. »

Le français hocha la tête.

« _Philippe_ , répondit-il en se montrant de la main. _Enchanté_.

— Philip ? » Essaya Alex.

La prononciation fit sourire le français. Il se racla la gorge et répéta son nom de manière plus mélodieuse. Alex essaya de nouveau et Philippe hocha la tête. Encore une fois le spectacle rendit Tommy inexplicablement heureux. Peut être avait-il eu peur de devoir choisir entre ses amis, puisqu'Alex avait à certains moment semblé suspicieux vis-à-vis du mutisme de "Gibson". Cela avait été à raison, pensa-t-il avant de se demander pourquoi lui n'avait jamais douté de Philippe. Dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré leur harmonie avait été si totale qu'il n'avait jamais remis en question son absence de parole, cela n'avait pas été utile puisque ils leur suffisaient d'un regard pour se comprendre. Alex lui avait aussi fait confiance, car après tout il les avait sauvés plus encore Tommy se doutait que si l'autre breton avait fait confiance à son ami muet c'était du fait que lui-même avait eu une telle confiance en lui. Voilà qu'ils se faisaient tous les trois assez confiance pour risquer leur vie les uns pour les autres, et cela était-il peut être moins idiot que de mourir pour rien ni personne. Ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement, Alex avait tiré Philippe des eaux bien qu'il ait falsifié son identité. Les mécanismes qui les avaient unis – appelons-les destins, hasards ou attirances, sans distinctions – étaient sûrement trop subtils pour que Tommy les découvre. Il y avait même fort à parier que seul le désespoir les ait conduits à vainement s'attacher les uns aux autres. C'était tout de même étrange : ils avaient tous les trois perdus trop de compagnons pour se lier ainsi dans un contexte ou tout avait la puissance de les séparer fallait-il qu'ils veuillent tous se perdre ? Que Tommy fasse le pari de s'attacher encore une fois, à deux étrangers, assez pour risquer de perdre tout espoir, cela était déjà incompréhensible. Mais que les deux autres le fassent également ? Quelque chose de magique devait être à l'œuvre pour ainsi changer leur désespoir en affection, comme si la souffrance devait absolument devenir une tragédie pour avoir un sens.

Tommy s'arracha de ses pensées en écoutant Alex enseigner au français comment prononcer leurs deux noms. Il était plus patient qu'il n'y paraissait, et Philippe semblait se réchauffer en babillant un peu, la distraction devait avoir des effets bénéfiques. Il se prit à imaginer un avenir dans lequel ils auraient tout le temps pour enseigner à Philippe leur langue, au coin d'un feu plus chaud que celui-ci, avec des couvertures moins sales que celles-ci. Alex et lui s'étaient débarbouillés rapidement dans la mer chacun leur tour pour ne pas laisser le français seul, Tommy avait ramené un peu d'eau dans sa gourde vide pour essayer de débarrasser Philippe du plus gros de la souillure. Aucune blessure ne se cachait sous la saleté, à son grand soulagement. C'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne soit encore blessé. Tommy voulait voir ce jour où ils seraient tous les trois en sûreté, il voulait savoir si, ce jour, ils voudraient partager leur paix ensemble.

Alex sortit soudain les chaines militaires de sa poche, il les écarta à deux mains pour les passer autour du cou de Philippe. Ce dernier le regardait sans comprendre.

« Tu en aura besoin si tu veux rentrer avec nous en Angleterre, Alex pointa son pays du doigt pour se faire comprendre.

— _Mais…Je ne suis pas…_ Les bredouillements étaient sûrement des protestations.

— Je pense que finalement il se sent mal de devoir prendre l'identité d'un mort pour rentrer à sa place. Tommy posa sa main sur l'épaule du français.

— Peu importe, répondit Alex. La vie, c'est pour les vivants. »

La phrase d'Alex paraissait avoir tout le sens du monde pour le moment, et Tommy acquiesça. Philippe touchait ses plaques qui lui pendaient au cou en baissant les yeux sur le feu qui crépitait encore faiblement – il était presque à court de combustible.

« Nous ne valons pas mieux que ça puisque nous cherchons à rentrer. On nous le dira, que les vrais héro sont mort ici en se battant. Cependant, rien ne nous oblige à faire partie des idiots et des malchanceux qui dorment au fond de la mer en ce moment même. Si je meure, que ce soit en combattant, pas en étant trop bête ou trop polis pour survivre.»

Alex disait vrai, certainement. C'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il avait entendu ces derniers temps. En temps de guerre, plus encore dans l'attente sur cette plage, la plupart des contacts humains sont des échanges brefs et désespérés. La guerre avait peut-être fait plus de dommages à Alex qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord, la guerre rend pragmatique et égoïste si la morale est trop malmenée. À terme, l'horreur et la peur prennent le pas sur la camaraderie c'était aussi pourquoi le silence s'éternisait sur cette plage surpeuplée. Le respect des morts est remis à plus tard quand l'on passe sa journée à tuer et à marcher parmi les cadavres. Quand l'état de guerre est général, l'on peut se méfier de tous ceux qui portent une arme, et tous ceux qui les portent sont potentiellement bons à nous tuer ou à ce qu'on les tue. Alex avait l'air de savoir ce que "guerre" veut dire, la guerre rend impropre à la guerre, car elle rend paranoïaque. Considérant cela, il était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il prenne tant soin de Philippe et lui. Lui aussi, devait placer le reste de sa santé mentale entre les mains de ses nouveaux compagnons, ainsi, il savait encore se différencier de ceux qu'il tue, il savait encore ce que protéger veut dire il avait une raison d'être violent et ingénieux, car il les protégeait eux.

La nuit était désormais vraiment tombée. Tommy se leva pour étouffer le feu en y mettant du sable. Il regarda le ciel, il était clair une fois le feu soufflé. Quand il se retourna vers ses amis, Alex était en train de relever Philippe en le tenant par la taille, prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber la couverture autour de lui ce dernier trébuchait légèrement et étouffa une rapide quinte de toux, il avait l'air épuisé et ses poumons devaient le faire souffrir. Quand il se rapprocha d'eux il s'aperçu que Philippe rougissait légèrement, vu la proximité de l'autre garçon il se doutait bien que la toux n'était pas la seule responsable, les joues de Tommy chauffèrent également.

Alex guida le français vers un coin tranquille, comme la nuit passée, mais il ne les fit pas se coucher. À la place il se tourna vers lui :

« Tommy, allonge-toi », demanda Alex sans trop y mettre de formes. Tommy hésita un bref instant avant d'obéir, un peu confus.

Le français le suivit des yeux. Une fois allongé dans le sable là où son ami l'avait voulu, il leva les yeux vers eux. Alex guidait Philippe au sol tout contre Tommy qui le réceptionna dans ses bras. Le français regarda timidement Tommy dans les yeux mais ne lutta pas non plus quand l'écossais le poussa contre lui. Tommy ajusta la couverture autour de lui afin qu'elle lui couvre aussi le cou. Alex s'allongea à son tour derrière Philippe, collé à lui, il déposa la couverture au dessus d'eux trois et passa ses bras autour du français jusqu'à ce que Tommy sente sa main se poser contre ses propres côtes.

Il était désormais impossible que Tommy ressente le froid de la nuit, blottit comme il l'était contre ses camarades, il sentait son cœur réchauffer chaque partie de son être, et la tendresse, appliquer son baume dans les recoins de lui les plus abimés. Il serra encore d'avantage contre lui Philippe qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il passa ses mains entre lui et Alex pour ressentir la présence de chacun de ses deux amis.

Son compatriote le regarda par-dessus l'épaule du français, son regard était indescriptible, mais Tommy sentait qu'il le lui rendait à l'identique. Leur position était à peine convenable, même s'ils étaient en temps de guerre. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté son compagnon des yeux, son cœur battait la chamade, et celui de Philippe résonnait tout contre le sien – il avait presque cessé de trembler. Tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec lui, Alex se pencha contre la nuque du garçon dans ses bras et effleura de ses lèvres l'endroit ou les cheveux doux rencontraient la peau nue. La marque affection qui suivie finit d'achever toute l'ambigüité de leur relation, pas tant pour le touché lui-même que pour ce je ne sais quoi que contenait le regard du soldat : Alex embrassa doucement la nuque du garçon silencieux. Philippe sursauta légèrement, mais ne fit qu'enfoncer plus loin son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Tommy, ce qui laissa à l'autre soldat toute la place nécessaire afin de recouvrir son cou de baisers, ce qu'il fit avec dévotion.

Le souffle du français s'emballait contre lui. Tommy, prit d'ivresse, saisit la joue d'Alex dans sa main, celui-ci ne résista pas quand il l'amena à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres de concert se touchent par-dessus le troisième garçon. Tommy avait fermé mes yeux, il sentait les lèvres étonnamment douces de d'Alex goûter les siennes, et il répondait avec autant d'ardeur. Ils partageaient une couverture, une envie de protéger, un souffle, un contact et la chaleur de leurs langues. Tommy se sentait bien, comme il ne s'était jamais sentit auparavant. Le garçon dévorait ses lèvres avec ferveur et sans tirer aucune goute de sang. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent tous les deux le garçon négligé. Ce dernier les regardait en rougissant et en respirant grossièrement. Les étoiles, comme la nuit passée, étaient toutes tombées dans ses yeux pour mieux les faire luire. Ce fut Tommy qui, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Philippe, descendit pour cueillir ses lèvres. Il n'avait eu aucune hésitation : c'était aussi naturel que de respirer – bien plus naturel que tout ce qu'ils vivaient d'autre sur cette plage, se dit-il. Tommy s'était penché pour ravir les lèvres du garçon qu'il avait rencontré deux jours seulement avant cela, et ce dernier répondit en s'offrant totalement à lui. Philippe était addictif au delà de tout mot, haletant et gémissant dès le premier contact, laissant Tommy explorer sa bouche. Le garçon avait les lèvres desséchées par les sels marins, Tommy les humidifia avec adulation. Une main rencontra sa nuque, il crut qu'elle appartenait à celui-là qu'il embrassait passionnément, mais cette main le saisit doucement pour l'éloigner et il comprit qu'Alex voulait la place. Tommy gémit à la vue seule de son compagnon se jetant sur les lèvres du français sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, les lèvres de l'écossais glissaient parfaitement sur celles du français que lui-même avait attendries. Sentant que le souffle du français devenait laborieux, son ami s'éloigna un instant avant de lui asséner un baiser plus profond et passionné qui fit gémir Philippe avec la même véhémence. Alex l'avait sauvé de la noyade, et il semblait vouloir le faire périr d'une mort plus douce.

Tommy déposa des baisers sur le côté de la gorge d'Alex pour l'amadouer et le faire changer de partenaire, quand il atteignit son oreille, l'écossais se détacha du français pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tommy compensa la perte du garçon haletant en glissant une main contre sa joue tandis qu'Alex l'embrassait ardemment, Philippe déposa ses lèvres partout sur sa main et son poignet. Alex recula un peu pour respirer. Le français continuait d'embrasser le poignet de Tommy avec une sorte d'adoration, il remarqua que la main qui ne tenait pas sa manche était agrippée aux vêtements d'Alex, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas. Alex pris ses lèvres encore une fois puis se coucha à coté de leur ami. Il crut un instant que c'était fini, mais Alex repris Philippe en cuillère et passa une main sous son haut d'uniforme.

Philippe tressaillit, la peau pâle était désormais offerte à la froideur du soir, et au regard de Tommy. Le garçon se laissait tout à fait toucher, une main allant de son nombril à son torse pour le taquiner d'une paume qu'il savait rugueuse. Le français essayait visiblement d'étouffer ses miaulements. Tommy doutait de pouvoir être aussi réactif que lui, pourtant un brasier prenait place dans son ventre à la vue de ses camarades ainsi enlacés. Il capta ensuite les yeux fiévreux du garçon à moitié découvert qui paraissaient mendier pour son contact. Il se rallongea alors tout contre lui, et ses doigts rejoignirent ceux déjà présents sur sa peau, frôlant Alex au passage. Ce dernier le regarda également, la peau du français tressautait à leurs touchés conjoints, et il sentit également que celui-ci avait retrouvé le chemin de son cou quand un souffle court et chaud rencontra l'angle de sa mâchoire. Alex descendit sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sous le pantalon du garçon, Tommy rougit et Philippe glapit.

« Toi qui est si silencieux d'habitude, murmura Alex dans l'oreille de l'autre avec une voix chargée de luxure. Ne te retiens pas cette fois. »

Comme s'il avait comprit, le français gémit longuement au prochain contact Tommy eu à peine le temps de baisser les yeux pour apercevoir son sexe sortit du pantalon de son ami se loger dans la prise ferme d'Alex. Philippe empoigna avec force sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec une ivresse digne d'un homme meilleur qu'il ne l'est. Mais Tommy profita de chaque instant, ses mains passèrent à la taille du garçon qu'elles massèrent, le faisant gémir. Même un garçon aussi fin que lui avait quelque chaire à travailler, à marquer. Il fit glisser ses mains si loin sous les tissus inutiles qu'avant de s'en rendre compte, Tommy agrippait les fesses du soldat gémissant. Il était désormais si proche de lui qu'il sentait Alex branler sa queue tout contre son ventre, ce qui le fit gémir lui-même. Quelque chose de dur rencontra une de ses mains occupée à pétrir l'arrière du français, aucun doute que c'était la preuve de l'enthousiasme de l'autre britannique. Le français béquetait désormais passionnément sa gorge et ses yeux purent se reconnecter à ceux perçants d'Alex ils perçaient les ténèbres, son âme et ses désirs, laissant tout à nu pour mieux s'en repaître.

Difficile de dire comment un plan aussi obscène avait pu se communiquer d'un simple regard, mais Tommy acheva de descendre le pantalon des fesses délicieusement courbées de Philippe tandis qu'Alex repris son bras qui soutenait le poids du français pour libérer son propre sexe de son pantalon.

« A-Alex ? » Bégaya Philippe dans le cou de Tommy.

Le susnommé répondit en embrassant le bas de sa nuque, Tommy lui murmura des encouragements avec la voix la plus douce qu'il avait en réserve. Mais le français était surement plus surpris que réticent, car quand Tommy écarta les joues de ses fesses pour offrir sa chaleur à Alex, il se contenta de gémir en écartant un peu les cuisses. Il n'en fallu sans doute pas plus pour convaincre le soldat derrière lui qui fit glisser sa queue entre les fesses offertes, sans le pénétrer. Tommy resserra sa prise sur son cul, contribuant lui-aussi à mettre cette pure extase sur le visage de l'écossais.

Philippe travailla à descendre la fermeture du bas de l'uniforme de Tommy, il ne perdit pas de temps à joindre son propre sexe humide au sien, intacte. Le contact était divin, le français oscillait entre les deux autres en frottant son endroit le plus intime contre un Alex perdu dans les profondeurs du plaisir. Il finit par bouger vraiment, donnant des coups de hanches contre le derrière du garçon rouge de désir entre eux, ce qui poussait ce dernier à se mouvoir tout contre Tommy, frottant la chaire de leurs deux sexes. Tommy voulait plus, mais ses mains n'arrivaient pas à quitter leur douce place, la peau d'Alex claquait contre ses phalanges chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait dans la chaleur entre les globes de chaire de Philippe. Le bel écossais en face de lui se ressaisit tout de même et empoigna franchement les deux sexes vibrants de ses amants. À chacune de ses poussés, ils baisaient tous les deux sa main serrée. Philippe lécha ses lèvres, et Tommy su qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps ainsi, sa langue s'appuyant avec appétit contre celle du français d'ordinaire si silencieux.

Tommy se rendit compte que le français avait eu ses doigts plantés dans son dos quand il les manœuvra pour les faire descendre autrement plus bas. Philippe gémissait de plus en plus essoufflé à chaque frottement brusque d'Alex, ses mains tremblaient de toute cette stimulation quand elles glissèrent contre la peau nue du cul de Tommy, elles se firent pourtant plus assurées quand elles osèrent aller plus loin. Tommy passa sa jambe par-dessus celle du français sans y penser, pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Un mouvement particulièrement fort d'Alex conduisit un frottement parfait entre eux, et Philippe en profita pour appuyer fermement deux doigts contre l'entrée de Tommy qui vint instantanément entre eux. Il n'en fallut pas plus au français pour le rejoindre, leur chaleur se mélangeant contre leurs queues encore secouées par Alex. Une poussée seulement, et Tommy sentit ses doigts être éclaboussés, Alex venant contre Philippe en noyant le haut de ses fesses avec son sperme. Il avait mordu l'arrière du cou du français pour étouffer ses cris ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques, et Tommy ne souhaitait être nulle part ailleurs en cet instant.

Ils reprirent leur souffle sans trop se mouvoir. Un bruit étrange s'éleva. À la surprise générale, c'était Philippe qui laissait échapper un petit rire. Tommy sourit sans pouvoir se retenir et Alex gloussa dans les cheveux bouclés devant lui. Le rire cessa rapidement, mais l'atmosphère était sereine. Ils se décolèrent légèrement, puis Alex se redressa pour les embrasser chacun leur tour avant de se lever pour attraper la gourde de Tommy, pleine d'eau de mer, afin d'en verser sur un mouchoir en tissu.

Alex les essuya comme il pu, Tommy fut encore ravie que celui-ci ait la force de décider pour eux trois. Le français frissonna au contact froid glissant dans un endroit aussi intime il rougissait d'embarra et Alex déposa un baiser sur son oreille pour faire bonne mesure. Tommy imita le geste.

« C'était parfait, Tommy ne se rendit compte de l'avoir dit qu'après coup. — _Oui_ » acquiesça étonnement le français. Les mots devaient être transparents. Alex se reposa en riant légèrement :

« Nous aurons l'occasion de faire mieux, n'en doutez pas. »

Cette promesse d'avenir toucha Tommy au cœur. Ils se rhabillèrent correctement pour la nuit avant de se recoller les uns aux autres. Philippe ne tremblait plus du tout.

.

Tommy sentit tout d'abord le soleil s'abattre sans pitié sur sa peau craquelée par la saleté. Il apprécia ensuite le contact de son ami à coté de lui. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il n'avait pas voulu les fermer hier. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait envisagé, il ne fut pas assaillit de culpabilité La seule chose que Tommy regrettait c'était que la nuit ne se soit pas étirée à l'infini, ils auraient pu partager pour toujours un peu de paix et un peu de plaisir. Plus de mort, ni plus de sang, plus de peur figés dans l'extase entre le charnier d'hier et celui de demain, ils auraient été heureux… Mais demain était arrivé en un clin d'œil, et Tommy préférait se concentrer sur les ronflements d'Alex et s'enterrer vivant sous les couvertures pour oublier le soleil.

Puis, tout à coup, ils se réveillèrent tous les trois en sursaut : des cris s'élevaient de la plage de Dunkerque. Tommy se releva en trébuchant dans les couvertures, essayant d'apercevoir l'attaque : rien de cela. Les cris étaient des cris de joie, des bateaux, des frégates et autres embarcations civiles étaient venu les chercher depuis leur pays. Tommy sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux en contemplant ses compatriotes courageux, venue apporter de l'espoir en bravant tous les dangers.

Mais il se rendit compte que les aléas d'hier les avaient considérablement éloignés du gros de leurs camarades.

« Merde ! » Lâcha Alex.

Il devait lui aussi paniquer à l'idée de rester sur cette plage maudite. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de ramasser quoi que ce soit – autre que leurs armes – mais se mirent tous les trois à courir vers les navires au loin, trop loin. Ils avaient fait trois pas quand les allemands attaquèrent. "Gibson" fut le premier à se coucher au sol, ils l'imitèrent rapidement. Les allemands étaient tout près d'eux, ils avaient dû avancer pendant la nuit. Des balles fusaient et soudain, un bruit terrifiant fit trembler le ciel. Tommy fut pris d'une certitude infernale, celle que le ciel est vide de tout sauf de la mort sous les traits d'avions allemands, rien ne se cachait derrière les nuages autre que l'ennemi, et le bleue du ciel n'était bon qu'à dissimuler des mines.

Certains navires avaient cessé d'avancer vers les côtes françaises, les soldats s'étaient mis dans des positions similaires, leurs mains posés sur leur tête étaient une maigre protection quand des obus retournèrent le sable et éclatèrent les pontons. Les avions se retirèrent, les soldats se précipitaient de nouveau vers les navires. Mais eux étaient coincés, des allemands étaient partout autour d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas courir à découvert sur la plage, il leur faudrait progresser avec précaution à travers les dunes.

Entre eux et les autres, des allemands avançaient également. La mer était un merveilleux cul de sac, et l'espoir de la traverser transformaient les soldats en proies faciles. Philippe échangea avec lui un regard alerte et désespéré. Leurs camarades embarquaient mais eux étaient lents, ils devaient presque ramper pour avancer.

Le ciel recommença à trembler.

« Ce n'est pas un allemand ! » s'exclama Alex avec une joie hésitante.

Tommy se redressa légèrement pour regarder, un avion se dessinait au loin, venant de l'autre coté de la mer ! La joie se fait de nouveaux entendre. Le soutien aérien se résumait à un seul aviateur, mais c'était plus qu'assez pour faire renaitre l'espoir. L'avion se rapprocha en fendant les airs, il arrosa les forces allemandes qui menaçaient les soldats anglais qui purent embarquer en masse. L'avion devrait faire demie tour, ils le savaient tous, mais à lui seul le chasseur avait fait basculer la chance de leur côté.

Il ne fit étrangement pas demi-tour, mais longea la plage vers eux, continuant de tirer à vu sur les détachements allemands. De peur d'être confondu, ils lui firent des signes de bras en salutation. S'il les avait remarqués il ne le fit pas savoir, mais en les dépassants il perdit de l'altitude et ils le virent se poser plus loin, dans le sable de Dunkerque, là où il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir redécoller.

« _Il n'a plus de carburant._ »

Pour appuyer ses mots, le français mima un homme en train de boire. Ils comprirent où il voulait en venir et Tommy regarda l'aviateur sortir de sa carlingue avec la résignation et la tranquillité d'un homme déjà mort. Des allemands s'avançaient vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on aille l'aider ! » Tommy avait parlé avec empressement, faisant un pas du côté de la scène. Ses amis se retournèrent vers lui avec des visages incrédules.

« Tu plaisantes ?

— Il nous a tous sauvés, on ne va pas l'abandonner !

— Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés, mais j'y compte bien. Allez, ne soit pas stupide. »

Sur ces mots Alex se retourna et Philippe le suivit après avoir fait signe à Tommy de les suivre.

« Non ! Tommy agrippa la main d'Alex. Si nous venons en renforts nous pourrons tirer assez de temps pour faire reculer les allemands ! En nous plaçant derrière les dunes de manière assez espacé ils ne sauront pas combien nous sommes. Ils ne voudront pas subir plus de perte pour capturer un seul homme !

— C'est du suicide ! Répliqua Alex. Et cesse de prétendre savoir comment pensent les allemands, ces gens là sont capables de tout.

— Ça pourrait marcher, réfléchit, nous étions morts sans lui ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider. Penses-tu pouvoir vivre tous les jours de ta vie en sachant que tu t'es montré aussi ingrat ?

— Avoir une chance de survie et ne pas la saisir est la pire des ingratitudes envers le sort en général ! »

Le silence sembla durer longtemps mais seules quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. « Partez sans moi », finit par dire Tommy avant de se retourner. Cette fois ci ce fut Philippe qui lui saisit la main. Tommy se retourna et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Mais il comprit Tommy et soupira avant de faire un pas vers lui. Philippe était malin, il dansait avec la mort depuis trop longtemps et voulait absolument lui échapper, mais c'était son pays, et c'était Tommy.

« Vous faîtes chier ! Maudit Alex avec colère. Suivez-moi. »

En disant cela, il couru, mais dans la direction de l'aviateur. Tommy et Philippe le suivirent rapidement. Ils étaient presque arrivés et l'aviateur avait mit le feu à son véhicule.

« _Par là !_ » Murmura le français en les guidant à travers les dunes, il devait connaître les lieux. Ils se positionnèrent à quelques centaines de mètres les uns des autres, couchés dans le sable en position de tire, et sans trop attendre, tirèrent sur les allemands.

Un de leur gradé cria quelque chose et le petit groupe recula. Le temps qu'ils se mettent en formation, l'aviateur s'était déjà mis à courir vers eux. Des balles le frôlèrent mais il courrait visiblement avec autant d'agilité qu'il volait. Il atterrit derrière une dune non loin de lui et après un regard circulaire, cria à Tommy :

« Vous n'êtes que trois ?

— C'est ça où rien ! » Répondit-il.

L'aviateur le regarda avec étonnement et se retourna pour les aider à tirer.

« On bouge ! » cria Alex quand les allemands eurent suffisamment reculés. Ils étaient peu nombreux et certains étaient déjà tombés à terre.

Ils coururent à travers les dunes, Tommy aperçu un petit bateau non loin d'eux. Il cria à ses compagnons pour leur indiquer et ils prirent la direction du large.

Mais à peine avaient ils posé un pied sur le sable que les tires avaient repris. Ils se retournaient par intermittence pour tirer sur les allemands. "Gibson" et l'aviateur blessèrent des soldats, mais Alex toucha leur commandant de plein fouet. Une rafale de revanche s'abattit tandis qu'ils courraient les pieds dans l'eau, et Alex tomba.

Philippe cria son nom. Alex avait été touché dans le dos. Le monde s'écroulait pour Tommy, mais le français redressa leur camarade, il était encore vivant. « Putain ! » cria Alex, il ne pouvait plus tenir son arme.

L'aviateur le prit sur ses épaules et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Les tires avaient cessés momentanément, la perte du commandant devait déstabiliser les soldats. Soudain, des tires reprirent, mais ils venaient du bateau qui s'était rapprochés d'eux. Cela dissuada les allemands de les suivre, ils se contentèrent de tirer de loin.

La nage jusqu'au bateau fut laborieuse, leurs forces étaient nulles, et Tommy ne cessait de regarder Alex avec inquiétude. Une fois arrivés au bateau, ils furent hissés par les soldats qui s'y trouvaient déjà, des acclamations les accueillaient chaudement. Ils s'écroulèrent sur les planches mais leurs esprits étaient occupés par leur ami blessé. Un homme blond en tenue d'aviateur prit rapidement dans ses bras l'aviateur rescapé avant dans de le guider vers une cabine où ils purent allonger Alex.

Un médecin était par chance parmi eux, il allongea leur ami sur le ventre et lui enleva ses vêtements pour l'examiner. Alex respirait mais avait fermé les yeux.

Philippe et lui se tenaient près de lui avec anxiété, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait encore se réjouir d'être en route pour l'Angleterre. Tommy avait le cœur serré, cela avait été trop espéré que de pouvoir rentrer tous les trois en sécurité. C'était de sa faute, se dit-il. La partie calculatrice de lui était prête a échangé la vie de l'aviateur contre celle d'Alex pourquoi n'avait-il par raisonné comme cela avant ? La blessure était laide car le sang coulait abondamment. Et pourquoi la balle ne l'avait pas touchée lui ? C'était lui, qui avait insisté pour risquer leurs vies.

Un bras passa par-dessus ses épaules et Philippe le plaqua contre lui. Tommy devait être blême, et il se réfugia dans les bras de son ami, se fichant bien de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. Il savait que le français ne pouvait lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort, de peur qu'on le démasque. Tommy avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant le docteur malmener la chaire du dos d'Alex il n'avait pas su à quel point la guerre était cruelle avant aujourd'hui. L'aviateur posa une main sur eux, cherchant à les soutenir, et il se rendit compte que tous les autres soldats étaient silencieux. Ils les avaient acclamés pour avoir tiré leur sauveur des allemands, c'était certainement ce qui avait attiré le petit bateau si près d'eux, et ils se tenaient maintenant avec respect à leur côtés.

La main de l'aviateur se resserra, Tommy arracha avec regret son regard d'Alex pour le regarder, il leur offrit un sourire bref et ses yeux les remerciait. Cela ne rassura absolument pas Tommy qui sentit ses jambes se dérober – heureusement que Philippe le tenait.

« Il va survivre. »

Tommy et Philippe regardèrent avec espoir le médecin qui venait de parler.

« Il ira bien je vous l'assure, avec du repos et des soins appropriés il ira pour le mieux. »

Tommy et Philippe se rapprochèrent de lui avec joie et les soldats alentours applaudirent. Pour le moment Tommy se fichait bien de la gloire, mais son cœur sautait de joie à l'idée de rentrer sain et sauf avec les deux soldats qui faisaient maintenant partie de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on le sortait de l'eau après qu'il se soit continuellement noyé pendant des jours.

...J'aime quand personne ne meurt.  
J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu!  
J'ai essayé de conserver l'ambiance du film et le POV de Tommy.  
Une suite est en cours d'écriture pour correctement terminer l'histoire, et avec un autre threesome introduit (car je ne peux laisser personne de coté). J'ai choisi de poster cette partie un indépendamment au cas où le courage ne me vienne pas de la terminer.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)  
Sen


End file.
